Piezas
by Haru-ruuuu
Summary: Kim Hyun Joong SS501 ;Cho Kyuhyun SuJu ;OC. Hye Sun vuelve a Corea tras 12 años viviendo en Inglaterra. Conoce a un chico y se enamora de él. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con su primer amor y de una extraña manera.
1. Prólogo

Dedicado a **Catalina**.

"_Todo lo que una persona puede imaginar, otros pueden hacerlo realidad."_

Julio Verne.

**Prólogo**

Suelen decir que los amores de niños son los más puros e inocentes que pueden existir. A su vez, se dice que nunca se olvidan. Otros que son los primeros en olvidarse.

En cambio yo, aun lo recuerdo.

Sus ojos, de color café oscuro, eran de un tamaño más grande de lo normal para un coreano. Su tez clara que contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su dulce voz y su cabello castaño que se movía al ritmo del viento.

No sé cómo puedo recordar tantos detalles.

Para una niña de 5 años, el amor es algo que siempre tiene un final feliz. Creemos que la vida es igual a la de las princesas y a las mujeres de películas.

Yo lloraba sentada en medio del parque. Debía de llorar con muchísimas ganas pues un niño se acercó a mí.

-¿Por qué lloras?

En medio de lágrimas y sollozos sólo pude balbucear _"Mi muñeca"._

-Ah. No te preocupes, yo la encontraré.

Al oír esas palabras de inmediato lo miré. Me sonreía. Su hermosa sonrisa y la seguridad con la que me decía esas palabras causaron que mi llanto cesara.

Lo vi tomarme de la mano y llevarme tras él.

Recorrimos casi todo el parque buscándola. Al llegar a un pequeño agujero entre unos arbustos, él soltó mi mano de forma rápida para poder alcanzar a nuestro objetivo.

-¡Lilí!

Yo no podía estar más que feliz por haberla encontrado. Mi fiel amiga, una muñeca de trapo que mamá me había hecho y que era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella.

-Te lo prometí – dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.

-¡Eres mi héroe!- le respondí alegre y besé su mejilla.

Había visto en las películas que las damas que eran salvadas hacían eso a sus héroes. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente.

-¿Quieres jugar? – me dijo señalando unos columpios.

Durante aproximadamente 3 horas estuvimos jugando juntos.

Y esas 3 horas nos unieron por alrededor de semanas. Lo curioso es que nunca intercambiamos nombres.

Para nuestra edad, eso era sólo un mero trámite innecesario y no nos importaba más que jugar y ser felices.

-Oppa – le dije un día – Estoy cansada.

-¿Soy muy rápido para ti?- dijo riendo.

-Eso es porque tus piernas son más largas- dije molestándole.

Ambos nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol.

Su rostro demostraba una preocupación.

-Mañana no podremos jugar- dijo triste- Mamá dice que debemos volver a Seúl.

-¿No te veré más?

Ambos callamos. A pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, nuestros días enteros consistían en jugar juntos. En aquel lugar casi no vivían familias con niños y los que había no me parecían interesantes.

-Yo puedo verte cuando quiera. Es sólo cosa que tome un bus y listo.

-¿¡En serio!?- al decir esto no podía evitar sonreír.

-Hey, ¿prometes que no me cambiarás?

-¿Ah?

Su cara se encontraba sonrojada al decir esas palabras. Tomó una de mis manos y miró hacia el lado opuesto al que me encontraba.

-Eso… tú…eres MI amiga. Sólo mía. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo prometo- le respondí de inmediato- Pero… ¿volverás a jugar conmigo?

Y su rostro se volvió hacia mí.

Al verlo mi corazón latió más rápido. Con la otra mano que tenía libre sacó de su bolsillo una pieza de puzle de madera. Tomó una piedra que había cerca y dibujó a dos niños de la mano. Luego la partió por la mitad y se quedó con la que tenía a la niña. A mí me entregó la del niño.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunté.

-Somos nosotros-me sonrió.

Acto seguido, tomó la mano en que sostenía la mitad de la pieza.

-Prometo volver a jugar contigo y verte. En este mismo parque.

Le sonreí.

-Y prometo volver a cuidarte. Soy tu héroe, ¿no?

Me reí al oír esas palabras.

Y cayó una gota. Y una segunda. Y muchas gotas de lluvia vinieron a caer.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa – le dije sin soltar aún su mano.

-Espera.

Y pude sentir que sus labios estaban pegados a los míos.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Pero él nunca volvió a aquel parque. Y poco a poco él pasó a ser sólo un lindo recuerdo.

_Mi recuerdo más preciado._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era invierno. La nieve cubría casi todos los lugares. Corea había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Cada vez los edificios eran más grandes y cada vez había más gente. Aun así el Hangang se veía igual de majestuoso que en las fotografías que papá me mandaba.

Eran las 1 de la tarde. Había arribado a Corea hacía tan sólo 40 minutos. Incluso el aeropuerto había cambiado. Estaba más grande y más moderno. Me parecía que había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Pero ya eran 12 años desde ese día. Yo llevaba una maleta y papá desde lejos se despedía de mí mientras veía como una encargada de la aerolínea me tomaba de la mano para abordar el avión.

Al morir mamá, papá y yo debimos ir a vivir con mis abuelos. La vida laboral de papá era demasiado agitada y ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo lo que no le permitía poder dedicarse a mí. El vivir con mis abuelos le alivianaba un poco la vida. Mi abuelo paterno me mimaba y me consentía. Se transformó en mi refugio luego de la muerte de mamá. Todos los días jugaba conmigo y me incluía en sus actividades, cosa que molestaba a mi abuela. Ella nunca pudo ocultar su poca simpatía hacia mí. Nunca le agradó mi madre y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mi padre con ella. Por la misma razón, nunca me quiso, por ser un "error" de jóvenes y ser fruto de "aquella mujer" que ella tanto detestaba.

Tres años después de la muerte de mi madre, mi abuela volvió más insoportable. No dejaba de incomodarme diciéndome cosas malas respecto a mi mamá y tratándome como si fuera nada. Parecía que disfrutaba haciéndome llorar. Todas estas cosas terminaron por hacer que mi papá me enviara a vivir fuera y alejada de ellos.

Pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Sólo papá sabía de mi regreso. Así que esto sería una absoluta sorpresa para mis abuelos. Especialmente para la abuela.

-¿Annyeonghaseyo?- dije respondiendo a mi teléfono.

- ¡Yeodongsaeng!

-¿Seung Ji?

Aquella voz era inconfundible. Seung Ji era mi mejor amiga. Incluso se podría decir que mi única amiga. A pesar de que nos separamos a los 6 años, seguimos manteniendo el contacto mediante cartas hasta que apareció el internet, los computadores, el Messenger y nuestra vida se simplificó. No pasaba día en que no habláramos para saber la una de la otra. Gracias a ella no me sentía tan sola en aquel país.

-¡¡Hye Sun!! ¿Ya llegaste? ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?!

-Si si, llegué hace poco- respondí sonriéndome- Algo agotador, ya sabes. Los asientos del avión no dejan de ser poco espaciosos e incómodos para dormir.

-Claro claro – dijo riendo- ¿En dónde estás?

-Voy camino al centro, quería pasar a comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a casa.

-¡Júntate conmigo! Tengo que hacer unos trámites en el banco, ¿te parece a las 2.30 en el parque?

-Está bien. Pediré que vayan a dejar mis maletas entonces. Pero no demores, ¿eh?

-Te llamo en caso de cualquier problema. ¡Annyeong yeodongsaeng!

-¡Annyeong gaseyo!

En 20 minutos ya me encontraba recorriendo las calles de Seúl. No recordaba que transitara tanta gente por ellas. En realidad, tampoco es que haya paseado mucho por ellas. Papá no disponía de mucho tiempo para salir conmigo y habitualmente las veces que salí fueron a lugares específicos.

Debo admitir que incluso no sabía dónde estaba. Realmente me sentía como una turista. Recorrí muchas tiendas hasta llegar a la que buscaba. Un lugar donde vendían los pastelitos favoritos de papá (que por cierto eran unos de trufa). Al salir de ella miré mi reloj: ya eran las 2:25. Estaba atrasada. Hasta el parque eran bastantes cuadras e incluso tomando un atajo demoraría como 15 minutos en poder llegar allí. La única solución que había era correr.

-¡Mianhe!- respondí disculpándome inmediatamente y haciendo una breve reverencia.

-No, no te preocupes – me respondió un joven.

Iba tan apurada que pasé a chocar con alguien. Sólo pude percatarme de que era un chico y que se reía de mi cara de preocupación. Apenas me disculpé me di la media vuelta y continué mi rumbo.

Las 2.35.

-¡Rayos!

Intenté acelerar un poco más. Lo único que podía oír además del ruido de la muchedumbre era mi agitada respiración. No sé cómo fue que no caí. La nieve hacía que el piso estuviese resbaloso, así que correr era una acción atrevida.

Las 2.é por todos lados en busca de Seung Ji. Recorrí un poco el parque. Pero nada. No había señales de ella.

Las 2. debía de haberle pasado. Le pedí que fuera puntual e incluso yo me retrasé. En ese momento lo más fácil era llamarla. Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo izquierdo en busca de mi celular, pero nada. Busqué en el otro. Nada. Revisé mi bolso. Nada.

-¿Buscas esto?

Me di vuelta para poder ver quién me hablaba. Un chico de unos 22 años bastante más alto que yo se encontraba parado detrás de mí y con mi celular en sus manos. Si no me equivocaba era el mismo chico con el que había chocado.

-Eres bastante rápida –dijo alcanzándome el celular- Tuve que seguirte por todas esas calles para poder entregártelo.

- Gracias.

Su voz era dulce y profunda. No había podido percatarme de ningún detalle respecto a él cuando chocamos. Lo miré un poco sorprendida. Era muy atractivo y tenía unos ojos que transmitían una candidez única. Su cabello, ondulado y de color chocolate, tenía unos pequeños copos de nieve.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – me dijo tomando asiento en una banca del lugar sin dejar de mirarme.

-A una amiga. Pero parece que está retrasada.

-Ahh… creo que tienes un mensaje de ella. Tu celular sonó mientras te perseguía.

Miré mi celular.

Él tenía razón. Seung Ji me había escrito.

"_Nee yeodongsaeng, lo siento. Tuve unos inconvenientes así que no podré juntarme contigo ahora. ¿Te parece que vaya a verte a tu casa? No te molestes conmigo, neee?? ¡¡Te quiero!!"_

_Seung Ji._

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Suspiré y pude ver mi aliento. Realmente estaba helado y mi cuerpo temblaba. No estaba tan abrigada pues no contaba con que Seung Ji querría juntarse. Y menos que al final no podría.

-Entonces no vendrá – afirmó viendo mi cara de frustración - ¿Tienes frío?

-Sí –respondí algo tímida.

-Espérame aquí.

Entonces se levantó y sin perderlo de vista vi que caminó en dirección opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos. Minutos después apareció con dos vasos en sus manos.

-Toma- dijo ofreciéndome uno- Esto te calentará.

-Gracias- añadí sentándome junto a él.

-¿Tú… no eres coreana, cierto?

-¿Eh?

- Tu ropa. Y tu acento, es raro – y al ver la cara que puse se disculpó sonrojándose- O sea tu acento no es raro solo que… arggh quiero decir… suena… lindo.

Pude sentir como me sonrojaba. Tomé un sorbo de café y lo miré sonriendo.

-No, no lo soy, soy inglesa – dije bebiendo otra vez- Y tampoco tenía presupuestado venir al parque, por eso ando tan desabrigada. Y menos aún estar sentada en una banca en pleno invierno tomando café.

-Así veo - se rió- ¿Llegaste hace poco, no?

-Ahá – dije asintiendo- Exactamente hace 3 horas.

-Entonces, bienvenida a Seúl – dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo un caballeroso ademán con sus manos.

No pude hacer más que sonreírle y reír suavemente mientras lo observaba. Después de aquello ambos nos quedamos observando los copos de nieve que caían cada vez más seguido sobre nosotros.

-Así que eres inglesa.

-De nacimiento. Mi padre es coreano. Mamá…-al mencionarla me quede mirando al cielo – ella era inglesa.

-¿Era?- preguntó curioso.

-Está muerta – le sonreí.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sucedió hace mucho ya – suspiré- Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de que empiece a nevar.

Tras decir esto ambos nos quedamos de pie.

-Fue un gusto compartir un café contigo – me dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Concuerdo- y tomé la suya, sonrojándome al ver que acercaba la mía a sus labios y le daba un dulce beso.

-¿Puedo saber siquiera el nombre de la chica a la que perseguí por más de 5 cuadras?

-Park Hye Sun – y me reí.

-Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

-Quizás algún día volvamos a vernos- añadí haciendo un gesto de despedida con mi mano.

-No lo dudes – dijo alejándose de mí- Incluso si tuviera que recorrer corriendo nuevamente cuadras para alcanzarte, volveremos a vernos.

Y fue entonces cuando se volteó para mostrarme la sonrisa más hermosa y acogedora que había visto en mi vida.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al llegar a la casa me dio nostalgia. Parecía como si los años no hubieran pasado sobre ella.

Seguía igual, con el mismo jardín, el mismo color, el mismo tamaño. Aún estaba el árbol y el columpio improvisado que mi abuelo había hecho para mí. Y así miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. Recuerdos de niñez. Olores, imágenes, personas. Todos llegaron rápidamente a ella. Incluso el parque y él.

Me bajé del taxi y rápidamente me acerqué a la puerta.

_Toc toc!_

-Sunnie! – dijo una voz masculina.

-Appa!- dije abrazando a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas.

Habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que había podido hacer eso. Durante ese tiempo papá tenía demasiado trabajo y no podía viajar a verme. Ser dueño de una empresa demandaba mucho de él. Al menos, yo lo entendía.

Al entrar a casa, me percaté que había mucho silencio.

-¿Es qué nadie saluda en esta casa? – dije gritando.

-¿Hye Sun?

Mi abuelo se asomó al living para confirmar de quien era aquella voz. Estaba tan diferente. Más canoso, más delicado, más frágil, más… viejo. Su voz era tan suave y sus movimientos ya no tenían la misma rapidez de años atrás.

-Harabeoji – dije abrazándolo- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Mi pequeño sol – dijo emocionándose- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que…?

-¿Vienes a quedarte?- la voz de mi abuela resonó en la habitación indicando su presencia.

-Sí –dije soltando al abuelo y mirándola- Annyeong halmeoni.

Al oír que confirmaba lo dicho por ella se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Ella continuaba igual. Odiándome y soportándome sólo por cortesía. Mi abuelo se disculpó por su actitud.

- Harabeoji, no te preocupes- dije sonriendo- Desde hoy viviré con ustedes, así que la abuela tendrá que aprender a convivir conmigo.

-Tú sabes… tú sabes que en el fondo ella te quiere – dijo suavemente.

-Lo sé… Ara ara, pero eso no importa ahora.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje hija? – papá había ingresado al living trayendo mis maletas.

-Cansador y largo.

-Ahh, ¿tú sabías?- el abuelo miró sorprendido a papá.

-Sí, era una sorpresa que teníamos- papá se sentó en el sofá – Hye Sun asistirá a la universidad en Corea y vivirá con nosotros durante todo lo que dure la misma.

Pude sentir la felicidad de mi abuelo. No sabía que decir, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Su pequeña, su sol regresaban a él. Parecía que la juventud y la vida habían vuelto a encontrar lugar en él.

Papá me guió hasta mi habitación, la misma que usaba cuando era pequeña. No había cambiado mucho. De color blanco y de cortinas pastel, con la cama de color rojo y mi escritorio en un rincón. Aún estaba la repisa que contenía algunos de los pocos juguetes que había dejado en aquel lugar, unos peluches y unas muñecas, que estaban igual de ordenados como yo los tenía.

-Esta será tu habitación – dijo papá dejando las maletas en ella – Ahh… al entrar a ella aún puedo oír tu voz de pequeña jugando con sus muñecas. Mi bebé…

-¡Appa! ¡Ya no soy un bebé!- dije intentando alejarme de él, pues intentaba abrazarme fuertemente.

-A todo esto hija – la voz de mi papá se puso seria- Tenemos que hablar. Ordena tus cosas y baja, estaré en mi oficina.

Y al decir esto se fue de mi pieza.

No demoré mucho en desempacar. No llevaba tantas cosas y tampoco tenía muchas. Dejé mi computador en el escritorio y guardé mi ropa en el closet que estaba en frente de mi cama. Apenas terminé, bajé y me dirigí a la oficina de papá. Suavemente toqué la puerta y luego pasé. Como siempre, papá estaba ahí revisando papeles y ordenando cosas del trabajo. Él nunca había podido separar su vida del trabajo: ambos eran uno para él.

-Appa… ¿que querías conversar?- dije sentándome delante de él.

-Hye Sun, debo… debo contarte algo – al decir esto se puso de pie – Tú sabes que, yo, siempre he amado a tu madre. Ella nunca ha dejado de existir para mí en mi corazón. Pero también, sabes que soy hombre y que necesito a alguien a mi lado.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente. Creía ya saber que era lo que papá intentaba decirme. Aún así, lo dejé continuar.

-Hace 6 meses conocí a alguien.

Al oír esas palabras, me helé.

-Appa…

-Estoy saliendo con alguien hija - al decir esto se sentó y me tomó las manos- Tu padre, se ha enamorado.

Muda. Estaba totalmente muda. No sabía que decir ante eso. Papá sabía, él, él sabía que esa idea no me gustaba. No quería ser egoísta, pero no podía hacerme la idea de que papá intentara reemplazar a mamá.

-Tú sabes lo que pienso papá.

-Lo sé hija, pero entiéndeme yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé – y me levanté- Sabes que no puedo decirte que hacer y que no, si tu eres feliz, yo… no me opondré a ello. Aún así, eso no implica que lo acepte.

Papá se levantó y me abrazó.

-Hye Sun.

-Appa…

-Gracias.

Y tras decir esto, se fue.

Aquella noche no fue la mejor que digamos. La noticia que me había dado mi padre me había llegado mucho. Si bien deseaba su felicidad, no podía hacerme la idea de que él tuviera a otra persona en su vida. Me había pasado horas despierta pensando en "aquella", intentando adivinar que era lo que ella tenía que a papá le gustaba. Sin llegar a alguna conclusión, en algún momento me dormí.

Al día siguiente, desperté gracias a mi abuelo. Llegó a mi pieza con una gran bandeja con desayuno y me despertó de la misma manera que cuando era pequeña: haciéndome cosquillas.

-Buenos días pequeña Sunnie.

-Buenos días, harabeoji.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – dijo sentándose a mis pies.

-Tú sabes… -y tomé un poco de la leche que me había traído.

-Tu padre. Le dije que debía decírtelo antes. ¿Al menos, estás preparada para hoy?

_¿Hoy?_

Había olvidado que al irse papá me preguntó si aceptaría cenar con ellos y conocerla. Tan sólo me limité a afirmar con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

-Sí- le respondí- Sé que para papá es importante y no puedo negar que siento curiosidad por saber quién es esa.

-Ayy, mi pequeña-y al decir esto se levantó- Suerte con eso.

Y tras sonreírme, se retiró.

El día había pasado tan rápido para mí. El almuerzo había sido igual a aquellos que tenía cuando pequeña. Mi abuela, como siempre, no dijo ninguna palabra. Mi abuelo gustaba de preguntarme cosas así que al menos eso hacía amena la comida. Papá no almorzó con nosotros, supongo que porque tenía mucho trabajo o porque quizás comió con ella. _Ella._

La curiosidad aún me invadía. _¿Era linda? ¿Era amable? ¿Lo trataba bien?_

Las 6 de la tarde. Comencé a arreglarme. Me puse un vestido negro y unos zapatos altos. Tomé mi cabello en una cola y me maquillé un poco. Tan importante era la ocasión como el lugar que papá había reservado. Tan sólo quería hacerlo bien por él. Tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si no me agradaba? Mi cara no iba a ocultar ningún sentimiento y sabía que eso podía traer problemas. Intenté simplemente no pensar.

Papá pasó a buscarme alrededor de las 7. El viaje camino al restaurant fue silencioso. Ambos estábamos callados. Quizás más de lo acostumbrado.

El restaurant era enorme. Copas, voces, tenedores, cuchillos, risas. A pesar de toda aquella escena, un suave y agradable sonido llegaba a mis oídos. Un violín.

-Su mesa está por acá Sr. Park.

Caminamos siguiendo al recepcionista. Nuestra mesa se encontraba en una esquina. Lucía un hermoso mantel blanco y un adorno central en tonos dorados. En ella había una botella de vino y 4 copas.

-Le avisaremos cuando lleguen sus invitados –y haciendo una reverencia nos dejó.

¿Invitados? Tras oír esta palabra miré a mi papá con cara de pregunta.

-Ella vendrá con su hijo – me respondió con una voz suave.

_¿Hijo?_ Mi cara mostraba mi sorpresa. Papá me sonrió y añadió.

-Él te agradará. Tiene tan sólo unos años más que tú.

Y el violín seguía sonando. Cada una de las notas interpretadas llegaba a mis oídos. Intenté refugiarme en ellas para olvidarme un poco de la situación. Miré la copa de vino que papá me había servido.

-No tomo – dije mirándolo.

-Un poco no te hará mal- y me mostró nuevamente su sonrisa.

Se le notaba feliz y nervioso. Miraba su reloj a cada segundo y volteaba su cabeza en dirección a la entrada _buscándola_. Los hombres suelen ser más impacientes que nosotras. La diferencia, es que saben disimular menos. Y en ocasiones, nosotras exageramos.

Las 7.25.

Papá se levantó con una agilidad y delicadeza que jamás había visto en él. Una mujer, unos años menor que mi padre, de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos marrones venía a paso lento en dirección a nuestra mesa. Usaba un hermoso vestido de color crema. Su cabello, ondulado en las puntas, caía dulcemente bordeando sus facciones. Y detrás de ella venía_ él_. Un chico de cabello oscuro. Muy alto y delgado. Sus labios parecían no querer despegarse ni tener ganas de moverse. Su rostro era fino y sus ojos, enormes y distantes, se perdían mirando quién sabe dónde.

-Hwa Ji – papá tomó su mano y la besó.

-Jung Wo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Te presento a mi hija, Park Hye Sun.

-Annyeong gaseyo – añadí haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Encantada de conocerte, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti – y tras decir eso, haciendo un gesto con su mano, señaló a su hijo- Es mi hijo, su nombre es…

E interrumpiendo a su madre y besando mi mano, él mismo se presentó.

-Kim Hyun Joong.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kim Hyun Joong no paraba de observarme.

No sé si era porque le causaba curiosidad o si sencillamente con esos enormes ojos café intentaba sacarme palabras. Me sentía tan incómoda. Los veía reír y hablarse y tratarse con tanto cariño. Ella de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas, sé que lo único que quería era conocerme. Más yo, no fui muy agradable. Respondía de manera breve o corta. O simplemente, no lo hacía.

-Podrías siquiera intentarlo.

La suave voz de Hyun Joong interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me quedé mirándolo un rato.

-¿Eh?

-Conversar- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos al decir esto- O siquiera intentar ser amable.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mucho- le refuté con suavidad.

Tan sólo me miró y continuó comiendo. Todo en él ya comenzaba a molestarme. Su manera de servirse la comida, de usar el tenedor, de beber, de hacer esos "cultos comentarios". Hasta su fingida risa no me agradaba. Nada en el me parecía natural.

Mi papá aún seguía entusiasmado con Hwa Ji. Tanto él como ella parecían haber olvidado que Hyun Joong y yo estábamos presentes. O al menos eso creía.

-Hyunnie ¿sabías que Hye Sun también asistirá a la Universidad de Seúl?- Hwa Ji atrajo con esto la atención de Hyun Joong.

-Interesante.

"Interesante". ¿Acaso no tenía algo más que decir? Bobo. Espera, _¿él estudiaba ahí?_

-¿Y has decidido que estudiar?- Hwa Ji me sonrió.

-Arte, siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-Los cuadros que te mostré el otro día eran de ella –dijo papá orgulloso- ¿Cierto que es una gran artista?

Hwa Ji asintió y me miró amablemente con una dulce sonrisa, muy distinta a la leve sonrisa de su hijo que parecía sonreír tan sólo por educación. Ambos eran muy distintos. Hwa Ji era bastante extrovertida, mientras que Hyun Joong casi no hablaba. Él observaba un poco la situación, intervenía con una que otra frase y luego volvía a internarse en sus pensamientos.

La cena terminó una hora más tarde. Papá decidió volver con Hwa Ji, pidiéndole a Hyun Joong que me acompañara.

Nunca había tenido un viaje tan silencioso de regreso a casa. Las únicas palabras que me dijo durante todo el trayecto fueron _"¿Tienes frío?". _Manejaba tan seria y concentradamente que no me inspiraba ganas de interrumpirle con pregunta alguna. Me incomodaba. Y yo también a él.

-Llegamos- dijo parando el auto frente a casa.

-Gracias-dije saliendo de su auto y cerrando la puerta.

-Adiós.

Y se fue.

Papá llegó a la madrugada. Podía asegurarlo puesto que no podía quedarme dormida. Mi mente aún procesaba lo que había sucedido en la cena e intentaba encontrarle algún primer defecto a Hwa Ji. Pero al no encontrarlo terminé jugando a contar ovejas para dormir.

1 oveja, 2 ovejas, 3 ovejas, 4 ovejas…55 ovejas…128 ovejas…156….

Las 11.

No recuerdo en qué momento me dormí. Pero puedo asegurar que aquel juego funcionó. El sonido de mi celular me despertó.

-Annyeong?

-Hyeeee Suuuun!! – La voz de Seung Ji sonaba animosa- ¡Buenos días!

- Buenos días- dije aun algo dormida - ¿qué hora es?

-Las 11.10. Ara ara, no me digas que aún dormías!

-Anoche salí con papá y llegamos tarde-dije explicándole – ¿Y a que se debe este llamado? El otro día quede esperando tu visita.

-Lo sé lo sé… Mianhe, nee? – y soltó una dulce risita- Te quería proponer algo.

-Habla.

-Como esta semana que viene comienzas la universidad, pensé que sería bueno llevarte para que la conozcas, considerando que ya llevo medio semestre estudiando puedo ayudarte, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece una buena idea, ¡acepto!

-Paso por ti después de almuerzo entonces, así que… ¡Ahora levanta tu flojo trasero y comienza luego el día! – y con una traviesa risa me colgó.

Me refregué los ojos con el fin de poder abrirlos mejor. Los rayos de sol invadían bastante mi pieza. Me acerqué a la ventana y podía ver nieve cubriendo los árboles y la calle. A pesar de que aun tenía sueño, el olor del café con leche que preparaba mi abuelo me despertó de inmediato. Me duché, tomé desayuno y antes de las 2 estaba almorzada y lista para salir.

Seung Ji llegó a las 2.15. Cuando me vio me abrazó inmediatamente con tal fuerza que tuve que pedirle que me soltara. Realmente estaba linda. En persona podía percatarme de que estaba mucho más alta que yo. Su cabello oscuro ondulado llegaba a sus hombros y el color de este permitía que destacase la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Tomó de mi mano y rápidamente me llevó a su auto. Nuestro viaje camino a la universidad estuvo repleto de risas, comentamos cosas de ella y obviamente le conté acerca de la cena con mi padre y su novia, sobre Kim Hyun Joong y sobre…

-¿¡De verdad?!-gritó Seung Ji en el auto con una cara emocionada.

-Si… me persiguió para entregarme el celular. Gracias a él pude leer tu mensaje, sino quien sabe cuánto rato habría estado esperándote.

-¿Y era lindo?- me preguntó traviesamente.

-¡Seung Ji!

Mi respuesta fue obvia. Estaba tan roja y nerviosa que ella sólo me miró con una cara sonriente. Ambas reímos.

-Su sonrisa era linda- dije sonriendo y recordando.

-Ara ara, supongo que intercambiaron números, ¿no?

-No- dije mirándola sorprendida.

-Ahh- dijo algo decepcionada- ¿Al menos sabes su nombre, si?

Su nombre… su nombre. Ahh, antes de despedirnos lo dijo. Lo sé. Pero estaba tan pendiente en su sonrisa. Ashh!! ¿Cómo era? ¡¡¡Ahh!!!

-¡Kyuhyun! – exclamé feliz por haberlo recordado.

-Ah?- Seung Ji me miró extrañada.

-Me refiero a… su nombre, Cho Kyuhyun- dije algo avergonzada.

Seung Ji se rió y algo iba a decir, pero nuestra llegada a la universidad me salvó. En ese momento estábamos pasando por la puerta _Sha_, la cual era enorme y consistía en una estructura algo triangular, algo novedoso arquitectónicamente hablando. Seung Ji buscó la zona de estacionamiento para estudiantes. Vi a muchos ir por la vía de ciclistas, la cual se extendía por "toda la universidad" como Seung Ji me contaba. Bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar. Veía pasar a mi lado a estudiantes con sus libros, riendo, conversando y a otros corriendo por llegar a clases.

-Y aquí estamos…. La facultad de Finas Artes –dijo Seung Ji señalándola.

Era realmente enorme. Una gran facultad, hermosa, rodeada de árboles que en ese entonces estaban cubiertos de nieve y compuesta por 3 edificios. En frente de ella, Seung Ji señalaba su facultad, la de Música, la cual también se encontraba algo oculta tras árboles y también poseía una cantidad similar de edificios conformándola.

-Estaremos bastante cerca, ¿no? – Seung Ji me sonreía.

-Si –dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa igual de afable que la suya.

La acompañé al interior de su facultad. Algo le oí mencionar de unos papeles, una canción, que la esperara… Estaba embobada mirando aquel enorme hall, las salas, a la gente dentro que no presté atención a sus palabras y tan sólo asentía a cada una de ellas.

-¡Wow es enorme!- dije volteando a mirarla.

Pero Seung Ji no estaba. Miré a diferentes lados. Nada. Tampoco recordaba bien sus últimas palabras, así que no podía asegurar que volvería por mí o si me había pedido algo. Pensé por un rato sobre qué hacery al final resolví caminar por los pasillos y la facultad para buscarla. Caminé y caminé sin saber a dónde iba. Cruzaba pasillos y oía tras puertas intentando encontrar su voz. Pero al acercarme a una puerta, mi oído quedó encantado.

Tenues y armoniosas notas. Un piano. Alguien estaba interpretando apasionadamente aquellas notas que llamaban mi atención. Cálidos recuerdos y paz me transmitían esas notas.

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo amudo uriga ireoke_

_Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo  
Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

Una voz suave y hermosa entonaba una canción que me parecía familiar. Recordaba haberla escuchado en algún momento cuando era más pequeña. Pero no era momento para pensar en aquello. Me causaba curiosidad la voz así que me apegué a la puerta aún más.

_Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo  
Gakkeumssik seoroege yeollageul haesseotjyo_

La voz era de un hombre. Por curiosidad, entre abrí un poco la puerta. Era un pequeño auditorio y en el escenario estaba la persona que interpretaba aquella canción. Intentando pasar desapercibida, entré al lugar siendo muy cuidadosa. Me escondí tras los asientos y poco a poco me acerqué algo más.

Aquel hombre tenía un cabello un tanto ondulado y de color chocolate. Vestía unos jeans y un chaleco de color negro. Tan sólo podía verle la espalda y un poco de su rostro, pero desde mi posición no podía apreciarlo bien.

Y continuaba.

_Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo  
Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune..._

Y terminó. Sin controlar lo que hacía tan sólo me limité a aplaudir. Al oír mis aplausos se levantó nerviosamente para buscar a aquella persona que le había escuchado interpretar toda la canción.

-Lo siento – dije elevando la voz desde donde estaba y poniéndome de pie- Iba pasando y de pronto escuche música y la canción y tu voz y… eran hermosas… no pude…

Me puse nerviosa al intentar calmarlo, pero el de pronto se largó a reír.

- Hye Sun, ¿no?

Cuando le oí pronunciar mi nombre lo miré. Con más calma pude percatarme quien era. ¡Aquella sonrisa!

-¡Cho Kyuhyun! – dije sorprendida.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ven – dijo haciéndome un gesto de invitación con su mano.

-Tenías razón- me subí al escenario con él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí. Música.

-Ahh.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- dijo sentándose nuevamente frente al piano.

-Con una amiga conocía la universidad. Desde la otra semana entro a estudiar acá.

-¿Música?

-No, Artes- dije sonriéndole – Pero por extrañas razones me separé de mi amiga y…

-Déjame adivinar, te perdiste, quisiste buscarla y llegaste acá.

-¡Bingo!

Y ambos nos reímos juntos. No sé realmente la razón, pero me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo. La sensación de tenerlo cerca era agradable.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo- y se movió a un lado del banco- ¿Te gusta el piano?

-Me encanta… siempre quise aprender y algo sé, pero no soy muy buena-agregué sentándome junto a él.

-Toca para mí.

-¿Eh?

Lo miré mientras con sus ojos me indicaba que tocara el piano. Algo indecisa moví mis dedos suavemente sobre las teclas, interpretando unas pocas notas. Su cara era de aprobación.

-Nada mal.

Al decir esto nuevamente empezó a tocar. Sus dedos se movían con una sutileza y agilidad que daba gusto observar. Su mirada se mantenía fija en cada tecla y sus ojos intentaban atrapar las notas. Y empezó a interpretar la misma canción nuevamente.

-Me parece conocida –dije interrumpiéndole.

-7 años de amor- y me sonrió - ¿No te molesta escucharla nuevamente?

-Para nada.

-En todo caso en esta ocasión será diferente- y presionando las teclas, añadió- Porque la interpretaré para ti.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente. Y durante los minutos que la interpretó para mí no pude más que cerrar los ojos para evitar mirarlo y convertirme en un tomate.

-Gracias- le dije cuando terminó.

Sólo me sonrió.

Detrás de nosotros había una ventana que permitía que los rayos del sol llegaran a nosotros. La culparé a ella y al sol por el calor que sentí en aquel momento. Hasta ese entonces había olvidado que buscaba a Seung Ji. El sonido de mi celular y sus palabras de "¡¿Dónde estás?! Te estoy esperando en la entrada" me recordaron todo.

-Tienes que irte- me dijo Kyuhyun al momento en que colgué.

-Sí, Seung Ji me espera.

-¿La misma amiga de la otra vez?

Asentí sonriendo. Ambos nos paramos y caminamos hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la entrada?

-Arr...no – le respondí.

-Por este pasillo sigue derecho, luego dobla a la izquierda, pasarás por fuera de 3 salas y luego veras un pasillo a la derecha, dobla y sigue derecho. Es el camino más fácil de llegar al hall.

Sencillamente le agradecí con una sonrisa. Me despedí haciendo una reverencia y me dispuse a caminar.

-¡Espera!

La voz de Kyuhyun hizo que me volteara. Y de pronto mi celular sonó. Un número desconocido.

-¿Annyeong?-dije curiosa.

-¿Cuándo entras a clases?

Esa voz era familiar. Kyuhyun estaba a unos metros de mí hablándome desde su celular.

-El lunes… ¿de dónde sacaste mi número?

-De tu celular- y se rió- Te veo el lunes entonces, a las 6 afuera de tu facultad.

-¿Ah?

Y me colgó. Sorprendida sólo me reí, mientras él a lo lejos me mostraba su mejor sonrisa y movía con timidez su mano despidiéndose.

Y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y sentí como mis mejillas se volvían a sonrojar. Me volteé y me fui. Sonriente, tarareando y feliz.

* * *

*Lyrics de la canción "7 years of love" interpretada por Cho Kyuhyun.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

5.30 am. Lunes.

Por alguna extraña razón, los lunes me encantaban. Poseían un algo que me motivaba y me mantenía activa. Pero este lunes tenía un algo bastante diferente que me causaba ansiedad. ¿O era miedo?

No había dormido casi nada. Miré por mi habitación en busca de una luz, pero tan sólo entraba un poco de la luz que había en los faroles de la calle. Cerré los ojos nuevamente e intenté dormir. Juré que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y miré el reloj. Tan sólo habían pasado 5 minutos. Hubiese deseado poder dormir un poco más, pero ya era imposible lograrlo. Así que tan sólo me levanté.

Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminé al baño, me duché, me vestí y tomé desayuno.

Las 6.25 am.

A pesar de saber que era temprano, decidí irme a la universidad. Para mi sorpresa, fuera de casa a esa hora igual había bastante movimiento.

Las 6.55 am.

Salvo por los pocos guardias que había, algunos autos que recién llegaban y uno que otro escaso estudiante, la universidad estaba vacía. Aun recordaba por suerte el camino que Seung Ji me había enseñado, así que no me costó llegar a mi facultad.

La mañana estaba algo helada, pero no nevaba ni quedaba mucha nieve en los alrededores. Supongo que el sol ha hecho un buen trabajo durante estos días. Al llegar a la facultad, intenté abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. No era algo que debiese sorprenderme, era temprano y las clases empezaban a las 8.10 am. Intenté nuevamente. Moví la manilla, pero nada. Cerrada.

-Es inútil- dijo una voz masculina- Habitualmente abren a las 7.30.

-Ah

Un chico de cabello corto negro y vestido con un abrigo negro, jeans oscuros y botas café estaba sentado en la escalera tras de mí sonriéndome. Vi que se movía en mi dirección para luego apoyarse en la pared al lado de la puerta. Sólo le sonreí y miré al suelo. Durante 5 minutos ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna. Pero él no tardo en romper el silencio.

-¿Estudias acá?

-Hoy comienzo.

-¿Nueva alumna?- dijo curioso.

Sólo asentí. Sus ojos pequeños me miraban con una elegante calidez mientras que su perfecta voz acompañada de una educada sonrisa me mantenían expectante.

-Choi Siwon- dijo haciendo una leve venia- ¿No eres de acá, cierto?

-Park Hye Sun- dije respondiendo- No… o sea sí, pero…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me expliques –y mientras reía suavemente su mano se movía saludando a alguien- Parece que ahora podremos entrar.

Miré en la misma dirección que él lo hacía. Un hombre mayor se acercaba sonriente y buscando algo en sus bolsillos que por la frase de Siwon supuse eran las llaves. Me miró riendo y luego saludó a Siwon.

-Me ganaron hoy- le dijo Siwon.

-¿Te gané?

-¡Oh! Alguna vez que no seas el primero en llegar- dijo el hombre riendo- ¿Sabías que este niño siempre está acá a las 7.20 en punto?

Pestañeé mirando a Siwon quien le decía unas palabras al auxiliar. La puerta estaba abierta y gentilmente Siwon me invitó a pasar primero.

-Gracias- dije ingresando.

-No hay de qué. ¿En qué sala tienes clases?

-¿Eh?

-Eres nueva, ¿no?- mientras me hablaba yo asentía- Por tanto no creo que conozcas muy bien la Universidad y menos donde quedan las salas.

Tenía razón.

-La 209- dije leyendo un papel.

-Por acá.

Sonriente me indicó unas escaleras. Sólo lo seguí y caminamos hacia unas escaleras para luego subir al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos me quedé mirando al primer piso. La facultad era enorme. Una amplia sala principal en cuyo centro estaban las escaleras, una pequeña salita de estar con cómodos sillones y grandes ventanales en cuyo rincón había una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Una oficina y 4 pasillos en los que se encontraban algunas salas.

-Sí, es grande- dijo Siwon adivinando mis pensamientos- Tú sala se encuentra justo al final de este pasillo.

Caminamos por el pasillo que se encontraba a nuestra derecha. En él había 5 salas, dos en cada lado y una al final. La última era la 210. La mía, la 209, era la que se encontraba al final del lado izquierdo del pasillo. La puerta de la sala tenía una pequeña ventana en ella, desde la cual podía observar una enorme sala en inclinación con varias corridas de sillas y mesas y en el fondo un escritorio detrás del cual estaba el pizarrón. Siwon abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasara para poder seguirme.

-Cuidado con las escalas.

-¿Eh?

Casi. Siwon alcanzó a sujetar de mi brazo antes de que cayera. El pasillo de la sala tenía varios escalones por nivel y cada nivel tenía una fila de asientos. Pero yo no los había visto.

-Gracias- respondí.

Moviendo su mano en un gesto de avance, me indicó que continuara. Elegí un asiento en la mitad de la quinta fila. Dejé mi bolso encima de la mesa y me senté. Acto seguido Siwon hizo lo mismo en el puesto siguiente. Lo miré extrañada.

-También estoy en esta clase- dijo Siwon mirándome con una sonrisa- Hye Sun, ¿de dónde vienes?

-De Inglaterra.

- Haa… por eso el acento- dijo señalándome con su dedo.

-¡¿Tanto se nota que no soy coreana?- dije avergonzada.

-No es eso- y moviendo sus manos comenzó a explicarme- Cuando hablas, sueles ser suave y pronuncias las palabras de forma clara, no sé si me hago entender, pero habitualmente nosotros tendemos a hablar rápido y a veces casi con la boca cerrada.

- Oh.

-Además-dijo tocando su barbilla- no tienes muchos rasgos orientales.

Siwon estaba en lo correcto. No era muy alta, mi rostro era pequeño y un poco alargado y mis ojos tenían forma almendrada y eran algo grandes. A simple vista, no parecía coreana. Excepto que estuviera justo al lado de mi padre, pues siempre decían que mis ojos eran iguales a los de él, no sería fácil que alguien notara algún rasgo oriental en mí.

-Yo nací acá en Seúl- añadió Siwon- Mis padres son dueños de una importante cadena de tiendas acá y desean que yo me haga cargo de ella.

-Pero tú…

-Sí, no estudio nada que me pueda servir para ello, ¿no?- Siwon me observaba apoyado en su brazo- Pero esto lo hago por diversión, mis padres saben que llegado el momento podré ayudarles con la compañía.

Vi que Siwon sacaba un cuaderno y lo abría en una página que empezó a leer en voz baja. No me había percatado que en la sala había más personas. Observé la sala y me percaté que estaba bastante llena. Dos filas detrás de nosotros se encontraban 4 chicas cuya actitud me parecía extraña. Nos observaban y señalaban mientras murmuraban algo. Las miré un rato y luego volteé hacia Siwon, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando a la pizarra.

-Ese es el profesor- me dijo al oído mientras señalaba hacia delante- En la clase de hoy se supone que saldremos a fotografiar algún lugar cercano a la facultad que nos agrade para luego dibujarlo y pintarlo en acuarela.

-Ahh.

-¿Park Hye Sun?

La voz del profesor hizo que me levantara del asiento.

-Bienvenida mi clase –dijo- Espero que no te sea difícil ponerte al día con el resto del curso.

-No, no se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí- dije sonriente.

-Además me tiene a mí- dijo Siwon levantándose- Me ofrezco para ayudarla en lo que sea conveniente.

-Gracias Sr. Choi- dijo el profesor- Srta. Park, espero que demuestre ser una gran estudiante en mi clase tal como lo dicen sus referencias.

-Sí- dije en una leve reverencia.

-Tomen asiento – indicó el profesor- Bueno, continuando con la clase…

-Gracias- le susurré a Siwon.

-No hay de qué- dijo- pero puedes retribuirme con compañía durante el almuerzo.

Tan sólo le sonreí.

Aquella mañana fue agradable. Siwon fue todo un caballero: me prestó sus cuadernos, me guió por la facultad, me guió durante las clases. Me sentía tan feliz y cómoda con él. A pesar de que tan sólo nos habíamos conocido ese día y que habíamos hablado muy poco, él no paraba de sonreírme y tratarme con una cercanía absoluta.

A la hora del almuerzo, Siwon me guió a un casino cercano a la facultad. El casino era enorme y poseía unos grandes ventanales que llegaban al piso, desde los cuales se podía observar a los estudiantes ir y venir de un lado hacia otro. El casino estaba bastante repleto. La fila de la caja era algo larga, así que con Siwon no demoramos en tomar un puesto en ella.

-¿Qué deseas comer?- me preguntó- Tienen desde papas fritas hasta bulgogi con kimchi.

-¿Tienen bibimbap?- pregunté algo emocionada.

-Ahá- rió- ¿Quieres eso?

Asentí mientras sonreía y procedí a mirar hacia las mesas.

-Creo que será mejor que busque una mesa mientras sino no tendremos donde sentarnos.

-Es una excelente idea- dijo acariciando mi cabeza- Luego te sigo con la comida.

Dejé a Siwon en la fila y me dirigí a mirar el lugar. Desde donde estaba pude ver una mesa al lado de un ventanal que estaba desocupada. Me acerqué a ella y dejé en una silla mis cosas mientras me sentaba en otra apegada a la ventana. Se apreciaba mucho movimiento desde ahí. Afuera, la cantidad de estudiantes era enorme y parecía no importarles el frío que hacía. Me llamaron la atención 3 estudiantes que caminaban a lo lejos en dirección al casino. Uno de ellos, de cabello ondulado, parecía el más extrovertido. Junto con un segundo chico, de cabello oscuro y liso, molestaban al tercero, que parecía no inmutarse mucho y sólo sonreía de vez en cuando y reía con las cosas (o bromas, no lo sé) que decía el primero. Se podía apreciar que eran muy buenos amigos.

A medida que se acercaban, podía verlos mejor. El primero le sacaba la lengua al segundo, el cual se apoyaba en los hombros del tercero para incomodarle. Eran bastante atractivos. Creo que el segundo era el menor de los tres.

Se acercaban más…

El rostro del tercer chico me parecía familiar. Esa mirada desinteresada, esa sonrisa fría que aparecía en ciertas ocasiones y esa risa tan poco natural… Hice un intento para recordar su nombre. Lo miré fijamente e intentaba recordarlo.

-¡Hyun Joong!

Casi podría decirse que grité su nombre. Al momento de pronunciarlo, me miró fijamente. Me puse nerviosa y no supe qué hacer, pero tampoco podía desviar la mirada de él.

-¿Lo conoces?

Gracias a Dios: Siwon me había salvado. Volteé rápidamente hacia él, quien colocaba una bandeja con mi plato de bibimbap enfrente de mí.

-¿Uh?

-A ese chico. Lo mirabas fijamente y dijiste su nombre muy fuertemente.

-Si… pero no- dije- Sólo hablé con él una vez, nada más.

-Ahh- Siwon comió un poco de su plato- Ese chico es bastante introvertido.

-¿Tú…?

-He compartido con él un par de veces, es bien educado, pero puede resultar incómodo al principio. En fin.

-¿Lo conoces bien?

-Se podría decir que sí- Siwon sonrió- ¡Ahh! ¡Este bibimbap es maravilloso!

-¡Es cierto!- dije siguiéndole la corriente para cambiar de tema- Hace muchos años que no probaba uno tan delicioso.

-¡NOOO PEEERDI!

De la nada alguien había gritado.

-¡SII! ¡TE GANÉEE!

Otra voz se alzaba también en el casino. Por curiosidad, volteé para todos lados intentando encontrar el origen de las voces. Parecía ser la única extrañada. Siwon –por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba en la universidad- parecía ya saber de dónde venían las voces. Con su mano tomó su cabeza y movió esta mientras se reía. Se levantó y procedió ir en dirección a una mesa en el centro del casino y golpeó a alguien en la cabeza.

-Oppaaa…!- reclamó la segunda voz.

Me levanté y le seguí.

-¿Kyuhyun-ssi?

Kyuhyun me miró y se levantó inmediatamente a saludarme, haciendo un gesto con la psp que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-Ara ara, Hye Sun!-dijo sonriendo- Tanto tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Se conocen?

Siwon y el chico que estaba sentado en frente de Kyuhyun nos miraban sorprendidos. No me había percatado que la persona sentada en frente de Kyuhyun era un chico: a primera vista su rostro era confundible con el de una mujer.

-Si –contestó Kyuhyun- Hace bastante tiempo, es más, la conocí el mismo día que ella llegó al país.

-¡¿De verdad?- Siwon y el chico de rostro femenino hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si- dije asintiendo.

-A todo esto… ¿Quién eres?

El chico de rostro femenino encantador me preguntaba señalándome con el dedo.

-Uh… a… Park Hye Sun, soy una estudiante nueva…

-De Inglaterra- añadió Siwon

-Ohh- dijo el otro chico y levantándose me abrazó- ¡Bienvenida entonces! Kim Hee Chul a tu servicio.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían esta vez que gritaron tanto?- Siwon pedía explicaciones a ambos.

Sin soltarme, Heechul le sacó la lengua a Siwon.

-Jugábamos, específicamente, Soul Calibur! Pero ese engendro…- miró con un poco de rabia a Kyuhyun y casi sollozando continuó - ¡me ganó por 24 vez!

-¡Hahaha! ¡Nadie puede derrotarme en este juego!- Kyuhyun parecía sentirse orgulloso de sus victorias ante Heechul.

Siwon parecía avergonzado de ambos.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Sí- respondió Siwon- No te preocupes, es normal escucharlos gritar durante el almuerzo, por eso nadie en el casino se sorprende. Siempre están jugando juntos, si no es Starcraft, es cualquier jueguito que tengan a mano en la psp.

Y Heechul aún no me soltaba.

-Ara ara, ¡Hye Sun eres tan pequeñita y mona!- Heechul no dejaba de jugar con mis mejillas y apretarme.

-Hye Sun- Kyuhyun me hablaba sin despegar los ojos de su psp- ¿No lo has olvidado, cierto?

-Ah?

_***Flashback***_

_Y de pronto mi celular sonó. Un número desconocido._

_-¿Annyeong?-dije curiosa._

_-¿Cuándo entras a clases?_

_Esa voz era familiar. Kyuhyun estaba a unos metros de mí hablándome desde su celular._

_-El lunes… ¿de dónde sacaste mi número?_

_-De tu celular- y se rió- Te veo el lunes entonces, a las 6 afuera de tu facultad._

_-¿Ah?_

_***Fin flashback***_

-No- añadí sonriendo.

-¡Bien!- dijo mirándome feliz- Hyung, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 13.40… ¡Hye Sun se nos hace tarde!- Siwon parecía desesperado- Ara ara, vamos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase!

Siwon me tomó de la mano y rápidamente me llevó con él. Sólo alcancé a mover mi mano en un simple gesto hacia Heechul y Kyuhyun, quienes nos miraban desde lo lejos sorprendidos.

-Haa… Al fin terminó el día- dije estirando mis brazos- Gracias por tu apoyo, sunbae.

-De nada- sonrió y bajando las escaleras con rapidez añadió- Bueno, debo irme, quedé en ayudar a mi madre con unas compras.

-Está bien.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-¿A las 7.15?

-Afuera de la facultad.

-¡Hecho!

Desde las escaleras observé a Siwon alejarse y salir por la puerta principal de la facultad. Bajé lentamente observando cada escalón mientras lo pisaba.

La facultad se encontraba completamente iluminada, debido a que atardecía y el sol entraba por cada uno de los ventanales que había. Todo lucía tan dorado que era agradable de contemplar.

Al abrir la puerta de la facultad y salir vi a Kyuhyun apoyado en uno de los pilares de la fachada concentrado apretando todos los botones de su psp de forma desesperada. Sentí que me sonrojaba y caminé rápidamente a su lado.

Kyuhyun sintió mi presencia porque inmediatamente dejó de mirar la psp para mirarme riendo. O quizás, sencillamente ya había ganado el juego.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Sí- asentí.

-Que bueno. Espero que Siwon te haya ayudado bastante.

-Así fue. Por suerte resultó más cómodo de lo que creí. Aunque yo no hablé mucho, soy algo…

-…tímida?- Kyuhyun se rió- Esa fue la palabra con la que te describió Siwon.

-Claro- me reí con él.

-Entonces, ¿estás lista?

-Sí.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿Mucho?

Kyuhyun sólo se rió y tomándome del brazo empezó a caminar rápidamente. Y yo…

_Tan sólo sonreía y le seguía sin chistar._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Ahh… Kyu-ssi!

Lo miré frustrada. Kyuhyun levantaba sus brazos y reía feliz y orgulloso mientras gritaba "Síí!" mientras yo evitaba mirar a la pantalla, que ahora lucía la frase "Player 1 WIN". Después de haber intentado vencerle en 6 oportunidades, nuevamente era derrotada por él.

Estábamos en un local de juegos. Desde esquina a esquina lucían videojuegos de peleas, pistolas, autos, maquinitas de peluches… en fin, una enorme variedad de ellos para todos los gustos y estilos.

Al llegar al lugar, los ojos de él brillaban emocionados. Parecía un niño. Era su lugar _favorito_, como me explicaba, al cual asistía desde temprana edad y en el que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuando no cantaba o tocaba instrumentos.

-¡Amo este lugar! He logrado pasar gran parte de todos estos juegos- decía orgulloso de su logro- Recuerdo cuando por primera vez me propuse terminar aquel juego de autos…hahaha… ¡fue un desastre!

Yo sólo le miraba atenta y escuchaba. Me explicaba con detalles con la rapidez que había tenido que mover el control para esquivar a los otros autos y su frustración al perder en un inicio. Pero para la segunda vez había logrado pasarlo sin problemas.

-Perdón- dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándome seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy aburriendo, ¿no?-dijo algo preocupado- No te he preguntado si te gusta el lugar, si te gusta jugar… nada. Quizás no fue buena idea venir… no sé… quizás…

-¡Me encanta!- dije inmediatamente- Además estoy decidida a ganarte en algún juego hoy.

-¿Y podrás hacerlo?- añadió seriamente.

-¿Dudas acaso?

-Claro. Conozco todos estos juegos al revés y al derecho, ¡es imposible que puedas vencerme en ellos!

-Apostemos.

-Si me ganas te invito a tomar un helado. Si no, me invitas tú.

-Hecho.

Kyuhyun sonrió pícaramente y, de forma rápida, con la energía de un niño tomó de mi mano y me guió hacia uno de los juegos. Era uno de carreras. Resultado: Kyuhyun me ganó por un amplio margen de tiempo. El siguiente juego fue "La Casa del Terror". Era un juego de pistolas en el que debíamos matar zombis. Aterrador.

1,2,3…. GO!

Morí a los 5 minutos y me quedé observando como Kyuhyun pasaba el resto del juego. En todos era la misma historia: yo moría, chocaba o perdía contra él.

Era realmente frustrante intentar ganarle .Se conocía los atajos, los trucos, las combinaciones de botones y tenía una asombrosa rapidez para presionar botones.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir intentando?

-Kyu-ssi, es el último juego – dije esperanzada- Aún me queda una oportunidad para lograrlo.

-Ya te dije, es imposible- me respondió serio- Soy demasiado bueno para ti.

-¡Kyuhyun!

Le miré , tomé una ficha y me dirigí a una máquina cercana. Kyuhyun me seguía aún riéndose de mí.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Tu cara-dijo señalándome entre risas- ¡Eres obstinada!

-¡No, no lo soy!

El último juego fue uno de pelea. Esa era mi última oportunidad. De verdad quería ese helado… no, de verdad quería tener el placer de vencerlo. Quería demostrarle que también podía ser buena.

El juego empezaba a darnos los personajes, y los dos elegimos.

-Lo quiero de Frambuesa con crema –dijo Kyuhyun, junto con el 3, 2,1 que avisaba la maquina.

Primer Round. Empezamos simplemente moviendo los personajes en los extremos. Rápidamente me acerqué y presionando unos botones le asesté dos golpes rápidos antes de que pudiera lanzar uno de esos contraataques potentes y "especiales" que yo no sabía hacer.

- Bien jugado –se sorprendió Kyuhyun

No respondí. Estaba demasiado concentrada. Después de todo era un helado con Kyuhyun.

No, no, eso NO ERA lo importante.

Pero entonces Kyuhyun mostró la misma habilidad que en los juegos anteriores. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos presionó rápidamente los botones y me derrotó con una lluvia de efectos especiales.

El primer round era suyo.

-Nooooo!, como hiciste eso? –pregunte indignada

-Te lo dije. Soy un genio en esto.

Empezaba el segundo Round. Kyuhyun bajaba la barrita roja que era mi vida de forma rápida. Fue entonces cuando me desesperé.

-¡Sííí!

El round 2 era mío.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esos movimientos?- preguntó Kyuhyun sorprendido.

-No sé, sólo… presioné los botones- dije mientras le sonreía orgullosa.

Entonces sin darme cuenta empezó el Round 3. Y mientras Kyuhyun aun me sonreía, y me miraba, empezó a presionar botones de manera coordinada. La pelea había comenzado y no me había dado cuenta. Intenté hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes: presionar todos los botones locamente. Pero no funcionó. En 5 movimientos, Kyuhyun tenía a mi personaje en el suelo y a mí mirando la pantalla que decía: "Player 1 WIN"

-Heheeee! ¡Gane! –Sonrió Kyuhyun, complacido tras su logro- Mi helado debe ser de frambuesa con crema y salsa de chocolate.

-¡Ahh…Kyu-ssi!

Tras llegar a la heladería, ordené dos helados. El de Kyuhyun y el mío.

Dios. Nunca antes me había sentido tan frustrada pero tan feliz. Kyuhyun me hacía señas con la mano sonriendo feliz desde una mesa justo al lado de una ventana. Puse su helado frente a él.

-Aquí tiene .

Tomó la cuchara y sacó una enorme parte de su helado que rápidamente puso en su boca. Me senté frente a él y me quedé observándolo mientras él comía alegre.

Parecía realmente un niño.

-Cuéntame más de ti- dijo comiendo un bocado.

-¿De mi? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

Me sonrió. Me sonrojé y dejé salir un suspiro.

-En Inglaterra mi vida era… normal. En la escuela destacaba por mis notas, por lo que no muchos me querían. No tenía muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno y poco a poco me fui interesando por la pintura y la fotografía hasta que decidí estudiar Artes.

Kyuhyun me escuchaba atentamente.

-Nunca fui muy sociable- hice una pausa- Tampoco creo serlo. Soy algo tímida al principio, pero con el tiempo tomo confianza. Respecto a mi vida acá en Corea, mi familia paterna es bastante grande.

-¿Tienes bastantes amigos?

-No-le sonreí- Sólo dos. De la niñez, sólo conservo a Seung Ji, nuestra relación es de casi hermanas. Y respecto a Min… a él lo conocí a los 10 años. Desde entonces no hemos perdido la comunicación.

-Entiendo. Es difícil, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?- dije curiosa.

-Establecerse. Debió costarte cuando te mudaste a Inglaterra acostumbrarte a nuevas personas, a un nuevo lugar, a una casa nueva –posó sus brazos en la mesa y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos- Y ahora, debe ser igual.

Con una sonrisa algo triste asentí a su afirmación.

Todo estaba oscuro. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban las calles y las estrellas se asomaban en el cielo.

Comí un poco de helado. Kyuhyun aún me observaba desde su posición.

-¿Es muy difícil ser alguien especial?

-¿Ah?

-Me refiero… ¿Qué buscas en alguien?- añadió Kyuhyun sin mirarme -Qué necesito para ser… bueno… especial.

Sólo parpadeé.

-Necesitas sólo ser… tú…Supongo- me sonrojé.

-Ahh….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… eso es lo que deseo…

Cuando entramos, una voz familiar llamó nuestra atención.

-¡Hye Sun, Siwon!

Heechul oppa nos hacía señas desde una mesa al fondo del casino. Siwon y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a él. Me senté al lado de Siwon y frente a Heechul, quien parecía estar de muy buen ánimo ese día.

-Buenas tardes oppa- dije sonriéndole.

-¡Buenas tardes mis queridos!

-Ahh… ¿pasó algo bueno hoy? –Preguntó Siwon- Estás muy animado hoy.

-¿Acaso no saben qué día es hoy?

Ambos miramos a Heechul negando con la cabeza. Heechul parecía decepcionado.

-¡Hoy se cumplen 3 semanas desde que conocemos a Hye Sun!- dijo emocionado- Y debemos hacer algo para celebrar.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Siwon- Mmm… podríamos ir al parque de diversiones..

-¡O al cine!

-Cine? Parque? Chicos… ¿no será mucho?- dije algo avergonzada.

-¡Para nada!-exclamó Heechul- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por nuestra pequeña.

- …Si-ssi…Hee-ssi…ambos me han ayudado mucho- hice una pausa- Gracias… son…especiales para mí.

Heechul me miró sonriente y luego se abalanzó a mí en un abrazo.

-¡Eres tan duuulceee!

-¡Oppa! Me..estás…

-Ahh~ lo siento- dijo Heechul riendo.

-Nuestro Kyuhyun también debe ser especial para ti- añadió Siwon seriamente asintiendo- Él también te ha ayudado mucho…

-Ahh…-Heechul miró a Siwon picaronamente y continuó- Claaaro… él te lleva a "recorrer", te invita a "almorzar", lleva tus "cosas" y a veces te pasa a dejar a "casa"

Ambos me miraron.

-¿Qué… qué intentan decir?

-Tú sabes…-respondió sonriente Siwon.

-Kyuhyun es MÁS especial que nosotros dos… -dijo Heechul serio.

Esas miradas… Ambos me miraban fijamente como buscando que admitiera _eso_ de lo que ni yo estaba segura.

-¡NOO! O sea… claro que es especial… pero, ¡de la misma manera que ustedes!

Pero ambos continuaban mirándome fijamente. Claro, no los convencía.

-Bueno… es atento, simpático, divertido…dulce…y atractivo… kyaa~ - dije riendo tímidamente sonrojada- ¡PERO NO LO CONOZCO!

-¿A quién?- dijo Kyuhyun incorporándose al grupo.

Siwon y Heechul se rieron con todas sus fuerzas. Yo sólo tapé mi boca avergonzada.

-¿A quién?- preguntó de nuevo.

Kyuhyun parecía no entender. Sólo me sonrojé sin poder responderle.

-Kyu-ssi- dijo Chullie- ¿Qué prefieres? El parque de diversiones o el cine?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para celebrar el aniversario!- gritó Chul- Hace 3 semanas desde que conocimos por primera vez a Hye Sun, y creo que deberíamos hacer algo

-Ohh…- Añadió Kyu desde un sillón en frente de Siwon.

-Entonces, ¿qué les parece? – Le pregunto Siwon.

-Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos al _Coffee-rella_ - dijo Kyu- Ella no lo conoce.

-_ Coffee-rella_? –me pregunté


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-El honor es todo tuyo- dijo Siwon.

Un suave tintineo interrumpió el silencio del local cuando abrí la puerta.

La cafetería se encontraba en una calle bastante transitada de Seúl. Su tamaño contrastaba con el de los locales que la rodeaban: no era un local alto, tampoco un local muy grande, pero poseía un gran ventanal que ocupaba gran parte de su pared frontal y que dejaba entrever dos mesas cercanas a él y unas hermosas cortinas blancas.

-Woooah….

Por dentro era hermosa y acogedora. Alrededor de 10 mesas estaban distribuidas en el local. El mostrador, de madera, parecía ser un viejo mueble reparado pero que lucía una enorme cantidad de pasteles tras sus vidrios de todos los sabores y tipos. Las mesas, cada una de madera también, no tenían necesidad de manteles: estaban cubiertas por delicadas cerámicas blancas y en el centro de cada una de ellas lucía un hermoso arreglo floral de rosas azules.

-¿Te gusta?- Chul preguntó rodeándome con su brazo.

Sin responderle, continué observando el lugar. Si mis cálculos no eran malos, habían 3 meseros y un cajero. Supongo que debe haber gente en la cocina… así que alrededor de 4 personas debían trabajar ahí. En la caja, un chico contaba el vuelto para un cliente. De cabello negro y peinado en puntas sólo sonreía y parecía no hablar muy bien el coreano, pues generalmente tendía a señalar las cosas y no nombrarlas. De los meseros, uno de ellos era más torpe que el otro. De cabello oscuro, cada vez que sonreía sus ojos se hacían pequeños y sus mejillas se inflaban. Constantemente chocaba con cosas, pero por suerte, no rompía nada. El otro, más hábil, tenía un rostro dulce y que me era muy familiar.

El ambiente me tenía casi absolutamente hipnotizada. Pero no más que los apetitosos y tentadores pasteles de la vitrina. Me dirigía a mirarlos casi inconscientemente hasta que…

-¡Cuidado!

-Uh?

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH!_

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba en el suelo y rodeada por pequeños pedazos de cerámica.

-¡WOOKIIEE!

El mesero, agachado delante de mí no paraba de disculparse.

-¡Mianhe señorita! ¡Mianhe!- decía ayudándome a levantarme- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-¡Wookie!- detrás de él se encontraba el otro- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

-Miin-ahh…- el chico parecía apenado- Lo siento, yo sólo quería ayudar.

-Realmente eres mejor cocinero que mesero- dijo el otro agachándose a recoger los trozos de platos y vidrios- Será mejor que traigas una escoba para limpiar esto y un paño para secar el café derramado.

_Esa voz…._

-¡De inmediato!- de forma rápida y presta el otro chico corrió a buscar lo pedido.

-Ahh… qué dirá Chul-hyung cuando vea esto….

-¡MIIIINNIIIEE!

Heechul oppa apareció de pronto entre nosotros y el chico que estaba agachado se paró rápidamente. Puso de inmediato una cara sonriente y se aprestó a arreglar su…

-Min… ¿por qué usas un delantal rosado?- preguntó Kyuhyun riendo.

-¡Porque ÉL me obligó!- dijo señalando a Heechul furioso.

_Me parece…. Ahh… ¿pero de dónde?_

-¡Te ves… real…mente… TIERNO!- añadió Kyuhyun sonriente y apretando sus mejillas,

-¡Ahh… Hyunnie!- el chico parecía sonrojarse al tacto de Kyu y hacía pucheros dulcemente.

_Esos gestos…_

-¡Par de torpes!- dijo Heechul serio- ¡Rompieron mi vasija favorita! ¿Qué hacia Ryeowook de mesero?

-Reemplazaba a Yesung- contestó el chico- Tenía un examen y no podía venir a trabajar.

-Aquí está la escoba- dijo Ryeowook- Mianhe Chul-hyung, es mi culpa, soy tan torpe…

-No importa- dijo Heechul sonriendo- Lo descontaré del sueldo de Sungmin.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ DEL MÍO?

_Sungmin…Sungmin?_

_¿¡SUNGMIN?_

-¡LEE SUNGMIN!

Todos se quedaron observándome mientras apuntaba sorprendida a Sungmin.

-¿Eh?

Sungmin me miró asustado. Parecía no entender el porqué lo miraba tan sorprendida y el porqué una desconocida sabía su nombre.

-¿Cómo… cómo conoces su…?-preguntó Siwon abriendo unos enormes ojos.

-Ah…¿no recuerdas a tu dongsaeng?-añadí cruzándome de brazos.

-Espera…-dijo Sungmin acercándose a mí y mirándome con detalle- Hye…Sun dongsaeng? Pero...¿cómo?

-¡¿La conoces?-dijo Heechul señalándome-¡¿Conoces a mi Sun?

-Minnie-ah…¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- le pregunté haciendo una mueca- ¡Te escribí un mensaje apenas llegué a Seúl!

-¡Sunny! Mianhee…-dijo abrazándome y sonriendo dulcemente- Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, pero… ¿qué haces con ellos?

-¿Ellos?- dijo Heechul separándome de Sungmin con un abrazo y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante.

-La conocemos desde hace aproximadamente un mes- dijo Siwon- Hye Sun asiste a la misma universidad que nosotros y es mi compañera de clases.

-Chul-hyung propuso que celebráramos la amistad que desde ese entonces se formó- añadió Kyuhyun - ¡Y qué mejor lugar que su cafetería!

-¿Su…cafetería?-pregunté mirando a Chul.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo- Hankyung, por favor, cierra la caja y coloca el cartel de cerrado…No atenderemos más clientes por hoy.

-Ok-añadió sonriendo y con un gesto.

-¿Cerraremos?-dijo Min.

-Chul-hyuunng…!-dijo el otro mesero- ¿Qué haremos con los clientes que están dentro?

Heechul aclaró su voz.

-A nuestros clientes…Mianhe- dijo colocándose en medio de las mesas ocupadas y sonriendo- Coffee-rella cerrará sus puertas ahora. Lamento las molestias y prometo recompensarles la próxima vez que vengan por apurarlos. Dejen sus nombres con Hankyung. Gomapsumnida.

Los clientes que estaban hasta ese entonces murmuraron un poco antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el cajero.

En 7 minutos el café no contaba con nadie más que nosotros.

Siwon había juntado 3 mesas cerca de una ventana y había acomodado 7 puestos en ellas. Heechul cerró las cortinas y pidió al otro mesero que cocinara unas cosas. Prepararon unos café y sacaron unos trozos de pasteles. Kyuhyun sacó su laptop y se puso a jugar en ella feliz.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le respondí a Sungmin.

-¿Cómo está el ambiente en tu casa?

-Soportable- dije bebiendo un poco de café- La abuela no habla mucho desde que llegué, el abuelo está feliz y…bueno papá…

Suspiré

-Papá tiene una novia.

Sungmin me miró.

-Está saliendo con ella desde hace un par de meses… -sonreí- Ella es linda… se ve una buena persona…no sé, no…no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Sungmin- Papá me contó. En una comida dijo que él la había presentado. Me pidieron que no te dijera nada hasta que él hablara… Mianhe.

-No te preocupes, no puedo enojarme por eso.

Sungmin sonrió.

-Ella tiene un hijo- dije seria- unos pocos años mayor que yo. Es…extraño.

-¿Él?

-La situación… si las cosas siguen así y papá va en serio… es difícil…ya no soy la única para papá.

-Sunny…

-¡Hye Sun, Hye Sun! – Gritó Heechul desde la vitrina- ¿Chocolate o Vainilla?

- Chocolate- dije sonriente- ¿Para qué?

-Prueba esto-dijo Siwon dándome un trozo de pastel.

-Mmm...¡Ahh! ¡Está delicioso!

-Wookie lo hizo- dijo Sungmin- Él es el cocinero del café y hace todos los pasteles de este lugar.

-¿Woo…kie?

-Annyeong haseyo… Kim Ryeowook- dijo el otro mesero presentándose- Mucho gusto.

-Mannaseo bangabseubnida, Park Hye Sun…tú, cocinas muy bien- dije sonriéndole- ¡Está exquisita!

-Gomapsumnida –dijo Ryeowook feliz.

Cada vez que el sonreía sus ojos se hacían pequeños. Era tan adorable.

-¿Por qué él no habla mucho?- pregunté indicando al cajero.

-¿Hankyung? Él no habla muy bien el coreano…-dijo Ryeowook- Es chino.

-¿Chino? Ah… creo que puedo entenderle… mi coreano tampoco es muy bueno.

-Es cierto eso-añadió Kyuhyun sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla- Incluso, a veces resulta gracioso.

-¿Eh?-dije mirándolo- ¿Acaso se te olvidó que dijiste que era L-I-N-D-O y A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E?

-Uhhhhh- dijeron todos a coro.

-Ahhh….-dijo Kyuhyun dejando de jugar- Eso fue la primera vez que te oí. Ahora cambié de opinión.

-Aishh… -Ustedes dos parecen tener mucha confianza- dijo Sungmin.

-Se conocen de antes-dijo Siwon- ¿cierto?

-Lo conocí el mismo día que llegué a Seúl. Había quedado en juntarme con una amiga en el parque, pero ella no llegó y cuando me disponía a llamarla, Kyu-ssi apareció- todos parecían escucharme atentos- Él tenía mi celular en sus manos y debo admitir que en un principio me asusté…

-Pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato- completó Kyuhyun.

-¡Mentira! -Mientras caminaba, choqué con ella y vi cuando se le cayó su celular. La seguí para devolvérselo y al final terminamos conversando un buen rato en el parque- dijo Kyuhyun- Después nos encontramos de nuevo en la Universidad, ella estaba perdida por la facultad…

-Y luego lo volví a ver cuando Siwon me los presentó durante un almuerzo.

-Ohhh…

-¿No crees que su historia es como las típicas historias de amor?-dijo Ryeowook

-Ah, como los dramas- dijo Siwon- ¿Y cuándo es la cita?

-¿Cita?

Kyuhyun y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo esa palabra.

Lo mire y al hacer contacto con sus ojos, volteé rápidamente.

Kyuhyun sonreía inocentemente.

-Permiso- dijo Kyuhyun- Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente.

-¡La comida está aquí!-gritó Heechul con una caja grande.

-¿Eh? Pero hyung… pensé que yo cocinaría- dijo Wookie triste.

-¡No no no!- dijo Heechul- Quiero que todos disfrutemos, incluso tú Ryeowook. Puedes cocinar mañana para nosotros si…necesitamos almuerzos, la comida de ese casino me cansa… ahh..

-Yoboseyo?-dije contestando mi celular.

-No es una mala idea, ¿no crees?

Desde una esquina de la cafetería Kyuhyun me observaba mientras me hablaba por celular.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La cita-al oírlo decir esta palabra me sorprendí- Si no quieres, sólo…dime.

Nunca había visto a Kyuhyun tan serio desde que lo conocí. Tampoco digamos que es demasiado tiempo, pero…

-Quiero. Kyuhyun sonrió.

-Después afinamos los detalles.

Dicho esto, colgó.

-¿Qué sucede, Sunny?-me preguntó Sungmin.

-Nada…nada.

-¿Era tu papá?

-Si..si, era él…

-Oh.

Kyuhyun se incorporó al grupo como si nada, sonriente, bromeando y jugueteando como un niño con Ryeowook.

Heechul hablaba con Hankyung y se reían cada 5 minutos y, a su lado, Sungmin y Siwon leían una revista y la comentaban. Eran bastante unidos.

Esa tarde terminó cerca de las 10 pm.

Fue la primera vez que tenía una reunión _"**amistosa**". _

Fue la primera vez que disfrutaba con mis **_amigos_**.

Y fue la primera vez que me invitaron a una _**cita**._


End file.
